Most Important Thing
by Trausti
Summary: A short letter turns Sirius' day from being one of the most annoying he had ever experienced to the best day of his life.


**A/N: This is something that took me about 4-5 hours to work out and write down, all in all I'm rather pleased with how it turned out and I hope you'll like it too ;P**

**In the off chance I get some positive feedback from this one there is another longer one-shot I might post later in the week.**

* * *

The letter came completely out of the blue.

It was lunch after gruelling two hours of potions with Slughorn and Sirius was feeling a bit annoyed. He just wanted classes to be over already so he'd be able to get away for a few hours. Preferably in the Forbidden Forest where a love struck James wouldn't follow him. He only had Transfiguration left and then he'd be able to disappear.

His thoughts were interrupted when a great barn owl flew over to him and landed heavily on his shoulder. It wasn't a school owl or any other owl he knew.

"What is it?" Peter asked as he untied to letter from its foot.

"Dunno," he shrugged, handing the owl a piece of toast before it took off again. Tearing the letter open, he quickly skimmed over it and froze. "What the..?" he murmured reading the letter again, a smile forming on his face.

"What? What does it say?" James asked and tried to take the letter to read it only for Sirius to move out of the way and stand up.

"I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall," Sirius told them, the letter clutched tightly in his hand. "I'll see you later." And with that he bounded off to find his head of house.

0o0

"Mr. Black, I would ask that you don't barge into my office unannounced," McGonagall scowled at the boy, obviously startled by his hasty entrance.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's urgent," Sirius apologized and handed her the letter.

She carefully took it and read it over. "Congratulations Mr. Black," she said slowly as she handed him the letter back. "However, I fail to see how this is urgent."

"You have to let me go see her," Sirius insisted feverentely.

McGonagall pursed her lips for a moment before nodding once. "Alright Mr. Black. After class I'll take you to see the headmaster. You can plead the case with him."

The next hour and half was the longest Sirius had experienced. When he was finally standing in front of Dumbledore waiting for an answer, he was practically bouncing.

"I agree Mr. Black. Family is all we have during these times. However, I am reluctant to send you away from Hogwarts without permission from your parents."

Sirius bit his lip at that. "Sir, you know they'd never allow me to see her. They don't even know I still keep in contact with her. Please Professor, this is really important to me," he pleaded, grasping his hands together.

Dumbledore was quiet for a while, his twinkling eyes staring right into Sirius'. "Alright, Mr. Black. I will have Professor McGonagall accompany you to see your aunt. You will have one hour and then you will return to Hogwarts."

Sirius beamed at his headmaster. "Thank you sir, this means the world to me."

0o0

Standing outside the hospital room, Sirius felt a surge of excitement and nervousness all at once. He looked up at McGonagall who was smiling down at him.

"Go on, I'll wait out here," she told him kindly.

"Thank you Professor," he said to her before opening the door and sliding silently inside.

"Sirius," Andromeda sighed from the hospital bed, her whole face shining with happiness. "I'm so glad you could come," she said, holding her hands out to him.

He carefully embraced his favourite aunt, not sure if she was in pain. "I had to come; I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ted placed a hand on Sirius' back and led him to the other side of the bed where a crib was. "She's sleeping right now," he told him softly while bending over the crib and picking the small bundle up and directing Sirius to sit down in a chair. "Mind her head."

Sirius beamed when the man placed his daughter in his arms. She was very pink with small puffs of dark hair peeking out from under the pink hat she had on.

"She's gorgeous," Sirius told them, feeling a slight tug at his heart just looking at her. This was the first baby to be born out of the rule of the Black family in hundreds of years, he thought with satisfaction. "What are you going to name her?"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda told him with a smile before looking at her husband.

"Sirius, there was something we wanted to ask you," he started, taking his wife's hand. "We thought about it for a long time, ever since we knew we were going to have a baby. We would like you to become Nymphadora's godfather, Sirius."

He was stunned into silence. He didn't know what to say, really. It wasn't until the baby in his arms yawned and opened her brown eyes that he knew he couldn't refuse.

"Of course," he almost whispered. "I'd like nothing more."

If the child's hair seemed to darken a bit at that, no one noticed as the family was happily chatting about the new presence that graced their lives.


End file.
